


Women on Granada Holmes

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: This collection of essays analyses the portrayal of women on the Granada Holmes (Jeremy Brett) adaptation of the Sherlock Holmes books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Chapter 1: Women on Granada Holmes; Chapter 2: Alice Turner; Chapter 3: Mrs. St. Clair; Chapter 4: Lady Hilda; Chapter 5: Lady Brackenstall; Chapter 6: Irene Adler/Norton in ACD canon and on Granada Holmes; Chapter 7: The Women in "The Master Blackmailer"; Chapter 8: Violet Hunter;All chapters except chapter 7 are rated G.





	1. Chapter 1

Like in the books, Granada Holmes focuses on Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. The only recurring female character is Mrs. Hudson and although she is stronger than in many adaptations, she still plays a minor role. Much of this is a necessity of writing a story set in the Victorian era.

Yet the show is filled with women. Most of the cases involve at least one woman. We see quiet women and loud women. We see kind women and coldhearted women. We see independent women. We see women whose focus is on a man (or more than one man). We see women who get scared and women who are brave. We see innocent women falsely accused and women who have committed crimes. We see women who are honest and those who lie. We see women who are loyal and those who betray others. In short we see the diversity of women that we see in real life. 

Each real life woman is different. Every real life woman makes both good and bad choices. The women in Granada Holmes are as complicated as real life women.

I have never been a huge fan of the “perfect superwoman” that some feminists prefer and I have a particular distaste for stories where they are the only type of woman in the story. Women can do truly awful things. They can also achieve great things. The women on Granada Holmes may be constrained the Victorian culture, but they are not all helpless victims. They are not all defined by a man.

I have no problem with a there being stories where the main character is a male or even where the the majority of characters are male. This is especially true for stories set in male dominated societies. A female Lestrade set in Victorian England is simply not realistic. The problem is when only these male dominated stories are available.

Technically every character in a story has a plot function, but with Granada Holmes the women feel as real, complicated, and human as the men. Sadly, that is something that is still rare.


	2. Alice Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay focuses on Alice Turner who appears in the episode The Boscombe Valley Mystery.

_The Boscombe Valley Mystery_ is one of my favorite episodes of Granada Holmes. 

I find the prevalence of female characters who exist to be a damsel in distress irritating and in a quick summary of the story Alice Turner could be mistaken for one of these women.

A closer look at the story reveals that far from being a damsel in distress she is a strong capable woman who is instrumental in rescuing a “gentleman in distress”. 

Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson piece together some of the evidence needed to prove James McCarthy’s innocence. That is a necessary component of any Sherlock Holmes story. This does not negate the fact that without Alice an innocent man (James) would have been hung for a crime he did not commit.

It is Alice who contacts Sherlock Holmes. According to James’ own admission it is her faith and love that keeps him going after his arrest. It is her letter that convinces him to trust Sherlock Holmes with the truth not only about his conflict with father, but also about his feelings for Alice.

Most importantly it is Alice who provides Holmes with the information that is crucial for Holmes to solve the case. She is the one who provides the important key that the murdered McCarthy was the only man alive who had known her father back in Australia and that her father told her he had made his money in the goldmines. She is the one who reveals the subject of James’ argument with his father even though it was not exactly ego-boosting for Alice especially as she admits she is in love with James. A lesser person might have reacted with hurt to the person they were in love with not wanting to marry them and let them be hung. Although she shows sadness that he appears not to want to marry her it is does not dent her faith in him nor her determination to help him. 

Alice not only has faith in James, she has faith in her own grasp of the situation. She is steadfast in her belief in James’ innocence no matter how many men have already condemned him and how much evidence is seemingly against him. She is clearly somewhat in awe of Sherlock Holmes and yet she still insists to him that James is innocent even before Holmes reveals that he thinks it is probable that James is innocent.  It is clear that if Holmes had said he thinks James is guilty she would have argued with him.  
Falling in love with a man does not make a woman weak. Defending the person you love does not make you weak. Standing up for them and with them when everyone else has turned against them does not make one weak. 

“The Boscombe Valley Mystery” has some great Sherlock scenes and Sherlock and Watson scenes, but much of my love for the episode is because of Alice Turner. I am glad that unlike Romeo and Juliet, Alice and James get their happy ending together.


	3. Mrs. St. Clair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay is about Mrs. St. Clair who appears in "The Man with the Twisted Lip"

“Mrs. St. Clair is a very strong willed woman,” Sherlock Holmes says with respect.

A fundamental component of Mrs. St. Clair’s personality is that she is not intimated by men. She is not intimated by Lascar trying to keep her from checking the room where she saw her husband. She is not intimated by the police’s dismissal of her story. She is not intimated when Sherlock Holmes’ initial supposition is that her husband was murdered by Boone. 

When Lascar tries to stop her she gets the police. When the police dismiss her story she keeps a calm head and points out the evidence in favor of her husband having been in the room. She is not deterred by their mocking and laughter. When Sherlock Holmes tries to tell her that her husband is most likely dead and points out that the letter she received several days after his “death” was in an envelope not addressed by her husband she continues to hold to her conclusion. When Doctor Watson asks her about her husband’s possible opium addiction she stands firm both in her insistence that he was not an addict and that he is still alive. 

Mrs. St. Clair acknowledges that the facts appear to lead to  the conclusion that her husband has been murdered. Her insistence that he is still alive is not a denial of reality. She challenges Sherlock Holmes in a way that few clients do. She is calm as she talks about the possible death of her husband, a man who according to Holmes’ earlier description, was a kind man. 

“Do you in your heart of hearts think that Neville is still alive,” Mrs. St. Clair. Sherlock Homes hesitates.  
“Frankly now I am not hysterical nor am I prone to fainting,” Mrs. St. Clair.  
“Frankly then, no. I do not,” Sherlock Holmes.  
“You think he is dead?” Mrs. St. Clair.   
“I do,” Sherlock Holmes.  
“Murdered?” Mrs. St. Clair.  
“I didn’t say that,” Sherlock Holmes (pause) “Perhaps.”  
“And on what day did he meet his death,” Mrs. St. Clair  
“On Monday,” Sherlock Holmes  
“So How then do you explain that I received a letter from him today?” Mrs. St. Clair

Mrs. St. Clair is absolutely crucial to solving the case. Sherlock Holmes deduces the details about “how” it was done. That is a fundamental component of a Sherlock Holmes story. A casual viewer of the episode might see Mrs. St. Clair as representing faith. A more attentive viewing of the episode shows that she is observant, capable of making her own deductions, and drawing conclusions based on those deductions. Rather than being the antithesis of Sherlock Holmes she is in many ways very much like him. Over the course of the case she earns his respect.  
The episode ends with Neville St. Clair burning his “Boone” clothes and walking away only to see a pained Mrs. St. Clair looking at him. We do not hear any words spoken between them, but it ends with them arm-and-arm.

This episode also has a wonderful exchange on the subject of women in general on Granada Holmes:

“I cannot see an overall pattern,” Sherlock Holmes.   
“Can you see a pattern Watson?”  
“I see no pattern, but I do see a woman who despite all objective circumstances still believes that her husband is alive. And you said on many occasions that the impressionable woman may be more valuable than the conclusion of an analytical reason,” Dr. Watson.


	4. Lady Hilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay is focused on the complex woman Lady Hilda who appears in "The Second Stain".

It is easy to like Mrs. St. Clare and Alice Turner. One of Granada Holmes’ successes was showing a wide range of women. Lady Hilda is an excellent character in that she is a more complicated woman. Like real women, she has strengths and weaknesses. 

Lady Hilda is intelligent and independent. She is not intimidated easily. It takes Holmes a long time and a lot of work to figure out that she is the one who has the letter. Once she realizes the gravity of the situation caused by her having taken the letter she tries to set things right.  
There is, however, the undeniable fact that her initial actions and later obstructions in finding the letter were motivated by fear that her husband will no longer love her if he reads the letter. She places her fear of losing his love above the consequences of the missing letter even after learning for Holmes that her husband’s political career would suffer greatly if the letter is not found.  

Her actions are selfish. All of us can be selfish. All of us have made mistakes because of fear of losing someone’s love or respect. Ultimately, the ‘big bad’ of the story is Eduardo Lucas, but it is undeniable that Lady Hilda’s actions play a major role in the problem. It is up to each individual viewer to decide whether her her selfish actions are excusable or not in light of her circumstances. Either way I would argue that she is an interesting character.  

The irony is that her attempt to protect herself is ultimately the reason that Holmes’ releases that she was the one who took the letter. If the carpet had not been moved (in other words if there had not been a second stain) Lestrade would not have suggested that Holmes and Watson take a look at the crime scene. Nor would the constable have recognized her. 

Plaidadder pointed out the similarities between “The Second Stain” and “An Ideal Husband”. Both stories feature a letter from the past that might cause the character’s spouse to no longer love them, a blackmailer, and involve political consequences, but there are two major differences between the two stories. In “An Ideal Husband” we know that the letter involved a man passing on state secrets which most of us would find bad. In “The Second Stain” we do not known the contents of the letter. One likely possibility is that the letter was sexual in nature which many of us would not find ‘bad’. 

Another important difference  is that the gender is switched. In “An Ideal Husband” the wife finds out, takes her husband off the pedestal, and loves him as a flawed man. We do not see enough of Trelawney Hope and his interactions with Lady Hilda to know if her fears would have been realized had he read the letter.

Losing her husband’s love and regard would have meant more than the heartbreak of a broken relationship. Her ‘standard of living’ was dependent on his wealth and position. Today a woman in England is not excluded from most opportunities to support herself because she is a woman. This was not true during the Victorian Era. To lose her husband’s love would be a material and social loss as well as an emotional one. The episode does not address this factor, but it is one that should be addressed if we are treating the characters as if they were real people in the Victorian Era.

I am aware that there are also parallels to BBC Sherlock, but I am trying not to play adaptations against each other on my Granada Holmes posts.  
I am planning to write a second general post on “The Second Stain” as it is one of my favorite episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plaidadder's episodes reviews can be found on her AOL account at [Plaidadder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidAdder/pseuds/PlaidAdder).


	5. Lady Brackenstall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay examines the character Lady Brackenstall who appears in "The Abbey Grange".

Lady Brackenstall seems to fit the trope of the ‘Damsel in Distress’ who is rescued from an abusive marriage by a strong man who loves her. However, in contrast to most stories she has a significant amount of control over her own destiny. She freely chooses to cover for Captain Croker as opposed to the traditional trope that the ‘rescuing man’ is the one covering for a woman. He protected her from her abusive husband and she protects him for the facing the legal consequences of having killed her abusive husband in self-defense. It is quite possible Eustace might have killed her in the future and it is possible that Captain Croker would have been hanged for killing Eustace Brackenstall. They have both potentially saved each others lives. She is ultimately the one who not only controls her destiny, but Captain Crocker’s destiny. She is not intimidated even after Holmes confronts her about the flaws in her original story. 

Lady Brackenstall is a very good actress. At the end of the episode Watson asks her how she spoke so convincingly. 

Lady Brackenstall gives her story more credibility by saying that knowing her husband’s weakness might make him understand the difficulties she had in adjusting to England after the more free life she had lived in Australia. A person admitting their weaknesses tends to make people more likely to believe them as many assume that a person would only state their weaknesses if they were telling the truth. The comparative free life she lived in Australia also helps us understand both why she was comfortable taking control and lying to protect Captain Croker and not intimidated by Holmes.

Lady Brackenstall’s original story and how she tells it is believable because the events she describes would be upsetting and a doctor and detective could be counted on to know that trying to recall events clearly after a head injury would be difficult.  However, her awkward pause when asked how the alarm was sounded was less than convincing.

“They dealt with him, you see,” is oddly phrased for a woman mourning her beloved dead husband. 

It is often noted that people who abuse and kill animals have a tendency to also direct that violence against people. Eustace Brakenstall killing his wife’s dog, breaking the dog’s tombstone, and breaking it after it was repaired sends the message to the audience that Lady Brakenstall was justified in fearing for her physical safety before we know conclusively that Eustace Brakenstall is responsible for her injuries.

It makes sense that a woman who has been living in fear of her physical safety wouldn’t be comfortable telling Holmes the truth. She has no way of knowing that Holmes’ loyalty is to justice rather than the letter of the law.

A discussion about Lady Brackenstall would not be complete without also talking about Teresa. Teresa’s dedication is to Lady Brakenstall, but she does help in creating an alibi for Croker. Although it is never explicitly stated I had the impression that she knew Lady Brackenstall was in love with Croker. Interestingly Croker says that the alibi was as much Teresa’s idea as his own in a voice that shows respect for Teresa. Teresa did tell Captain Croker that Lady Brackenstall was being abused. 


	6. Irene Adler/Norton: Granada Holmes and ACD canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this case I discuss Irene Adler in both ACD canon and in the Granada Holmes adaptation of "A Scandal in Bohemia".

_“To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer. They were admirable things for the observer—excellent for drawing the veil from men’s motives and actions. But for the trained reasoner to admit such intrusions into his own delicate and finely adjusted temperament was to introduce a distracting factor which might throw a doubt upon all his mental results. Grit in a sensitive instrument, or a crack in one of his own high-power lenses, would not be more disturbing than a strong emotion in a nature such as his. And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory.”_  
Watson’s narration in “A Scandal in Bohemia” by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

On a surface reading of the above quote Irene Adler/Norton falls into the trope of one woman being worthy of respect while other women continue to be treated as inferior. Watson’s later narration and Holmes’ actions shows this isn’t the case. Her affect on Holmes is not simply that he retains a positive memory of her, but since she outwitted him he has not dismissed women’s cleverness, a trait Holmes greatly values. The respect he has for her translates into a respect he shows for all women except the ones who have done something to lose it. 

On a personal note I have never agreed with the idea that a strong woman must avoid caring, compassion, and kindness or any of the traditional stereotypes of woman nor I think think that a strong woman must avoid any characteristics that are traditionally considered masculine. Irene Adler/Norton is herself. She sings. She dances. She is a trained actress. She is intelligent. She reads people well. She shows compassion. She shows gratitude. She loves. She sometimes dresses as a man to be more free in society. She rides horses. She is an excellent shot. She is aware of her own beauty without relying on her beauty for her power.

The King describes her as “She has the face of the most beautiful woman, and the mind of the most resolute men.” Irene Adler’s extraordinariness comes in large part for her taking on characteristics and roles that society deemed masculine.

Part of Irene Alder/Norton’s attraction is her confidence in herself. You can see how upset she is with herself when she realizes that she has given away where she hid the photo. Like Holmes she prides herself in her ability to thwart those who challenge her.

Irene Norton dressing in her “walking clothes”, the phrase she uses to describe her “male attire”, and following the man she suspects to be Sherlock Holmes in order to confirm her suspicions is a nice touch. Earlier in the story Holmes warned Watson about making inferences before one has the available data and here we see Irene Norton testing her theory. Her imprudently good-night to Sherlock Holmes (not simply Holmes, but Sherlock Holmes) shows she is unable to resist reveling in the knowledge that she will ultimately outwit him.

“I love and I am loved by a far better man than he,” Irene Norton writes in her letter to Holmes. Often women in both fiction and real life are taught that a man loving them is enough. In this sentence Irene Norton speaks of her own love and her own choice in her marriage. Godfrey Norton loving her would not be good enough. It is equally important that she loves him.

“Is it a pity that she is not on my level?”/ “(smile) From what I have seen on the lady she on a very different level.” Indeed Irene Adler is on a very different level in so many ways. Despite being wronged by the King she has moved on, found a better man, and only kept the photo for her own protection if the King tried to interfere in her life.

Granada Holmes does the best job of any adaptation I am aware of in showing the canon Irene Adler, but there are as always changes when one translates a written story into a visual medium. It was the first episode and although the audience could be expected to have a vague sense of Holmes and Watson and their relationship it was necessary to establish this particularly Holmes and Watson. The episode also established Mrs Hudson who would go on to play a larger part than in many prior adaptations. Also, Brett was still working out how to play Sherlock Holmes as Brett is quite different in real life from Sherlock Holmes. Ultimately, the stories are about Holmes and Watson so I can’t criticize these choices. However, it left less time to really see the Irene Adler we read about in the canon story.

Any decent person would thank the man who stood was a last minute stand-in witness at their wedding and be concerned about a man who appeared to be seriously injured trying to protect them, but when those scenes are extended and other elements of her character lessened it gives the impression that Holmes was more important to her than he was in the canon story. Granada Holmes made it clear that she had no romantic interest in Holmes as anyone with eyes could see how much she loved Godfrey Norton, but it emphasized his importance to her beyond the canon story. Despite my love of Granada Holmes and this episode I would love to one day see an adaptation that completely gave the audience the Irene Adler/Norton that we read about in canon.

On Granada Holmes during one of her outings with the King she watches a female dancer with a smile and raises her glass to her. There behavior is definitely flirty leaving the implication that Irene Adler/Norton is attracted to women as well as men. Since she marries the man she loves and plans to be with for the rest of her life and Holmes’ client is a former male suitor this might seem irrelevant. I would argue otherwise. At a time when LGBTQ representation was even more rare than it is now this short moment provided an example of a bisexual woman who was in no way predatory or monstrous.

Opening the episode with Irene Adler walking in on one of the burglary attempts and pointing a gun at the attempted burglars was a great way to introduce the character. We see her calmness in the face of a potentially dangerous situation. The way she handles the gun marks her as an excellent shot. Her look of hurt and betrayal when she spots the cuts on the photo marks her as a woman who can be hurt. Unfortunately, to some being hurt and showing that hurt makes one weak. I would argue that it makes one human. In the story she is the one whose photo the King, Holmes, and Watson will seek to steal. This scene not only shows her strength, but a vulnerability that makes the audience question whether Holmes and Watson are on the right side, a question Watson later asks himself in the canon story.

One change I loved in the adaptation is that instead of keeping the photo as she appears to do in the canon story we see her throw it out to sea. That chapter of her life is over and she has happily moved on.

In the canon story she has died in the three years between the events described and Watson publishing the story. I have always suspected that ACD killed her off to prevent anyone speculating the possibility of a romance between her and Holmes. On Granada that was not necessary. She does not appear in any other episode. As a fan of the character I always found her death sad. She was a strong, independent, capable woman who fought to be with the man she loved, but only had a short time to enjoy her happiness. One can image that in Granada Holmesverse she had decades of happy years.

She is in many ways a wonderful role model for women. Woman are often told that if they are themselves and do not confine themselves to strict feminine roles that no man will want to be with them. Some women have no interest in being in a relationship with a man. For women who do want a relationship with a man she is an inspiration that one can be strong, daring, independent and also have a husband they love and who loves them. It probably goes without saying that for women who are attracted to woman she often has an appeal. Or as a post on Tumblr about women at the Scottish games (Source) asks, “Life goals or Wife goals?”

Irene Adler/Norton is indeed “The Woman”. She is authentically herself. She combines qualities that in her time and ours are considered feminine and those that are deemed masculine. Her compassion and ability to love, often seen by society as a weakness, are part of her strength. Her ability to fool the world’s only Consulting Detective marks her as a mind to be reckoned with at a time when women’s intellect was belittled. She was a woman of true classiness and trained as an actress with a background in Opera at a time when the theatre was viewed with suspicion.

All her characteristics are ones that real women possess. The difference is most real life women do not have all of them. In accepting Irene Adler as “The Woman” the readership in the case of the canon story and the viewership in the case of Granada Holmes is accepting a woman that is far from the traditional narrow molds of stereotypical women. There are many interesting women in canon, particularly the much put upon Mrs. Hudson, especially as brought to life on Granada Holmes, but the most fascinating of all women in canon is “The Woman” Irene Adler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a chapter to my Granada Holmes’ episodes series about the non-Irene Adler elements of “A Scandal in Bohemia”. As it is the first episode of the show there is a lot to cover that has is not directly about Irene Adler. I will also be making a post about Irene Adler/Norton’s and Holmes’ connection, why it isn't a romance, and how this story fits into a queer reading of Holmes.


	7. The Women in "The Master Blackmailer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay discusses the women in the episode "The Master Blackmailer". This chapter includes a brief discussion of sexuality.

The Sherlock Holmes stories by Arthur Conan Doyle frequently address the poor treatment of women during the Victorian era. Granada Holmes usually stayed faithful to canon, but one way they bent the willow was to strengthen and expand the women’s roles. 

Victorian England espoused conservative and often repressive values and behaviors particularly on the upper classes, but at the same time “scandalous” behavior was common as was an obsession with keeping up with other people’s scandals. Blackmailers were common and frequently their targets were women who had written “indiscreet” letters. 

Most of us would find nothing “wrong” with most of these letters, but for a society woman they could prove disastrous if they got into the wrong hands. Women were expected to be not only virgins before marriage, but even the suggestion of any passion- whether or not it included sex- with another man could easily ruin an engagement. Women’s sexuality was treated- as it still can be today- as a commodity for men. Although Milverton is “the big bad” the men who expect women to fit their unrealistic ideals are also part of the problem. There would be far fewer “scandalous” letters to use as blackmail if men made more realistic views of women. 

“The Master Blackmailer” features numerous women who have fallen victim to the horrifying Milverton. In contrast to today’s world where it is often the ex that reveals details of a past relationship, in the Master Blackmailer it is often servants who hand over the incriminated letters. I have always appreciated snarky servants in literature, film, and life. No matter how much a mistress might consider a servant a friend there is an uneven power dynamic between them. That appreciation does not extend to those who hand over letters to a blackmailer. One of the great things about the story and especially the adaptation is that although Milverton is the ultimate villain the range of women’s morality and ability to deal with adversity is addressed. It is a female servant, Lillie, who hands over Lady Eva Blackwell's letters to Milverton.

Much as I love Holmes and particularly Brett’s Holmes I cannot condone him getting engaged in order to get information about Appledore and Milverton. Even with a suitor ready to step in when “Escott” is out of the picture it is still a lousy thing to do. I know from offline conversations that her doing the chasing and his terrible acting of a man in love caused many viewers to be fine with Holmes’ actions and think she deserved it because she should have seen it. I will admit his comment about her touching his heart might be the least believable acting I have ever seen from Brett. 

A fundamental aspect of Sherlock Holmes in canon and on Granada Holmes is that he detests those with power who take advantage of those with less power. In the stories we often see this belief manifested in his reactions to men who take advantage of women who have less power in society. Yet that is exactly what he did when he faked a relationship with Agatha in order to learn what he needed to know to break into Appledore. Regardless of whether she should have seen it, what he did to her was cruel and she had every right to be upset when she realized she had been used. Although the regret he expresses at the end is most likely partly for allowing a murder so brutal that even war veteran Watson turned away, and partly for other reasons that I will cover in another post I would hope that he does end up regretting that he behaved like the men he has always condemned. (The regret can’t be primarily about his treatment of her as we can already see him dealing with an emotional trauma when he reads Dorking’s letter and it is more obvious after Watson’s deduction of Milverton which take place before he meets Agatha.)

Leaving out the fake relationship completely would have required finding another way for him to learn the necessary information about Appledore, but unlike many of the added scenes that enhanced the story the added scenes between Holmes and Agatha particularly the kiss do an injustice to both Holmes and Agatha. Viewers have been given numerous example of Holmes’ complete lack of romantic and sexual interest in woman in other episodes so it can't be that they felt they needed to prove it and it gives many viewers the impression Agatha deserved to be duped. Jeremy Paul did a much better job showing a similar situation of a woman being used in the storyline of Miss Miles dealing with the fact she had been used by Coronal Dorking. I can understand Coronal Dorking's reasons for what he did, but by cheating and misrepresenting himself he did wrong Miss Miles.

The adaptation really takes the time to show us Miss Miles’ grief at receiving the Coronal Dorking’s letters to her getting over her grief and moving on. In the canon story we see the more traditional story of a man’s heart being broken by a woman not fitting his ideal. In the adaptation we see a woman having her heart broken by finding out that the man she planned to marry had relations with men. It is sexist and homophobic that it is unlikely Miss Miles would have been so upset to find out that a man had relations with a woman before her. It does, however, show an equal disappointment that the person you plan to marry has presented themselves to you as someone they are not. 

In contrast to the common “women always backstabbing each other” trope we see several instances of women supporting each other. We see it with The Hon. Miss Miles and Lady Eva Blackwell and with Lady Diana Swinstead and Lady Eva Blackwell. Sadly, this is rare enough in media, especially stories intended in part for a male audience, that it is noteworthy. The friendship and support between Miles and Blackwell is realistically written and is another example of doing justice to female characters in stories that are ultimately about Holmes and Watson. Compared to innumerable “wicked step-mother/adopted mother” stories Swinstead genuinely treats Blackwell as if she were her biological daughter and is willing to make considerable sacrifices for her well-being. 

We see both Lady Swinstean’s strength and intense sadness at her husband’s death. A character that could easily become simply a plot device is allowed a few on-screen minutes to grieve. We may or may not condemn her actions, but we can understand why she murdered Milverton.

Often a woman fainting is shown as an example of women’s weakness, but Granada Holmes resists this trope. As soon as Blackwell is conscious we see her apologizing for causing trouble and insisting she is fine. It is another example of her showing her physical and emotional strength. She is terrified and it is sometimes in our fears that we show our greatest bravery.

Holmes is unusually curt with Mrs Hudson, but it does result in some excellent snark from Mrs. Hudson. “And you do not have to be a detective to see…” was perfectly delivered. I also loved Watson pointedly agreeing with Mrs. Hudson. It reminded me of the dynamic in the earlier episodes between Holmes, Watson, and Mrs Hudson and one I was happy to see return. Her smile after she takes her time in leaving makes it clear that she understands Holmes still appreciates her. 

I love that Doyle had one of the women who had been wronged by Milverton kill him. I cannot condone murder even for someone who is truly despicable, but a woman showing agency in committing the murder instead of it being a ‘chivalrous’ man sweeping in to do it shows a more accurate and enlightened view of women. Having it be a woman who had not only been wronged by Milverton, but whose daughter in all but biology is threatened by him was an outstanding adaptation choice by Paul. The story played fair with us by giving us hints throughout the episode. Lady Swinstead's reaction when Holmes admits he can’t guarantee success without payment and the venom in her voice when she states that he must be silenced show us a woman who is ready to commit murder. Earlier in the episode it also seemed rather coincidental that her husband dies during an episode about about a blackmailer who has driven a man to commit suicide. 

According to “Bending the Willow” Brett later said, “We should have left [the kissing] to the viewers’ imagination. The kiss business was a mistake. Holmes was inexperienced with women, but he wasn’t experienced as a detective and he shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I wish that scene wasn’t in the film.”


	8. Violet Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the character Violet Hunter from "The Copper Beeches".

The absence of fear does not make you brave or strong. Bravery is doing what needs to be done even if you are scared. Violet Hunter in “The Copper Beeches” is one of the strongest female clients in both canon and the Granada Holmes adaptation.

Holmes, who has already complained to Watson that he feels this “case” is beneath him, only manages a minimum level of politeness when he first meets her. After she tells him that she has no parents or relations with whom she can discuss the matter his attitude changes. Her honesty and vulnerability bring out his protective instincts and a fundamental element of Sherlock Holmes is that his sympathies are with those who need help and have nobody else to turn to for it. Visiting Holmes took courage. Watson does not hide the fact that Holmes’ manners are sometimes less than ideal.

As the audience we see Rucastle’s behavior towards her as she tells her story and know that Rucastle is creepy. Violent Hunter senses something is off, but is naive. Her boarding school would not have educated her about the realities of being a governess and a single female seeking employment in other people’s houses. Her naïveté is not a fault. It is a result of her environment.  
Both Holmes and Watson find it weird that she would be asked to cut her hair. Despite having asked for Holmes’ advise she says her mind has been made up to take the job and it is clear that she means it. She is taken aback by Holmes assuring her that she should contact him if anything dangerous happens. Although she knew something was weird she had not considered herself to be in potential danger.

The force in her voice as she demands to know what the job entails speaks to her practicality and strength. She has been offered a very well paying job. It is clear that she is capable of standing up for herself. Using the mirror to try to find out who or what is outside the window shows her curiosity, creativity in finding a way to accomplish her aims, and confidence to take the risk. Entering the open door that has always been locked also shows her bravery, curiosity, and strength. She already knows there is a vicious dog and entering an unfamiliar area of the house might not be safe.

She does show fear, but showing fear does not make her weak. She has every reason to fear for her life. Holmes is right. She is an extraordinary woman who has the strength to do what he requires of her for him to help her.

The end of the story suggests that she is fulfilled in her new job at a school.


End file.
